


Eff the Ineffable

by KuriKoer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, M/M, one line from canon, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels are sexless unless they really want to make an effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eff the Ineffable

Angels are sexless unless they really want to make an effort, and Aziraphale wasn't exactly prone to sin, but there were times when one had no choice but to succumb to temptation.

He was making an effort.

"Red rosesss?" Crowley tried not to hiss, but the incredulity let it slip. He glanced sternly at the flowers, and they stood to firmer, fresher attention. "And wine?", he added.

"I thought it would make for a nice accompaniment to the meal," Aziraphale said, defensive.

Crowley ran a long finger over a tiny, perfect, _heavenly_ strawberry. He narrowed his eyes. Then he licked his finger, long and slow and deliberate.

He, too, was going to make an effort.


End file.
